Attached
by Shoyocchis
Summary: Due to their low expenses, Lucy and her mother have become maids for the Royal Family of Fiore. Lucy isn't looking forward to it, and she was only doing it for her mom. But what happens when she actually gets attached to Prince Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: So hey everyone! Ashanti here. This is my first fanfic, like ever. This isn't my first time writing anything though. Um, please cut me some slack. I'm kinda sensitive and take certain types of criticism to heart. But Anyway, I hope you love the story, and I love all of you so so much. (:**

* * *

_**Lucy**_

_First Person POV_

Lucy let out a conflicted sigh. She knew her and her mother were facing though times, but she didn't that it has come this. Ever since her parents, Layla and Jude divorced, everything went downhill. Jude owned a prodigious company, Heartfilia Konzern. The family mainly depended on him for their funds and he was aware of that. Soon though, Jude chose money over his own blood. Lucy decided to stay with her mother; she needed her more than Jude did anyway. They both took small jobs, but it wasn't enough to pay their rent. And this is what it lead to.

"I know you're doubting my decision now, but I promise, this will benefit us both." Her mother gave her a small, reassuring smile."Plus, being full-time maids means that we are allowed to live in the castle. Isn't that amazing?"

Lucy nodded and returned the smile. She had to admit, living in the castle would be an adventure. The only thing that was preventing her from being completely ecstatic was the fact that she was now a maid. Especially the fact that she has to take care of some bratty. spoiled prince.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." A pang of disbelief hit her right in the chest. Why hadn't she said anything earlier?

"Tomorrow? Why so quick.. so sudden?" Lucy's voice strained, her head hanging low. She wasn't ready to leave Magnolia. This was the place she grew up in, this was her home.

"The king and queen want us there as soon as possible, so as in tomorrow. I'm sorry, dear." Layla's eyes welled with tears and Lucy, hating to see her mother cry, pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm not mad at you or anything, It's just going to be hard for me to leave." Lucy reassured and mustered up the best grin she could offer. Layla nodded faintly.

"This place does hold many memories..." Layla trailed off, staring at a portrait of her, Jude and Lucy she had rested on the coffee table. She seemed to be deep in thought, for a second Lucy could've sworn her expression looked pained. But she immediately snapped back to life and smiled up at her daughter.

"You should take a stroll around town one last time. Maybe you could pick up some things you could take with you."

"But what about you? You're just going to stay here?"

Layla nodded. "I'm going to pack and besides, I'm exhausted. Get home before six so you'll be able to pack and get a good amount of beauty sleep!"

With that said, Lucy swung her tote bag over her shoulder, kissed her mother goodbye and headed out into Magnolia.

It was noon and the sun was harshly beaming down on her skin. Lucy didn't mind it though. She was too focused on everything around her. The air smelled like cherry blossoms; indicating that spring arrived. She watched as couples held hands and gave each other sweet kisses. Lucy smiled at the sight. The atmosphere was cordial and it soothed her. The streets of the square were bustling with people, it was common on the first day of spring. Spring was a beautiful time and it was Lucy's favorite season. She headed to Grandeeney's Bakery first, she made the best delicacies. After about thirty minutes of deciding, Lucy choose sakura mochi for herself and got purin for her mother, knowing how much she loved it.

She decided to visit the lake, and spent the rest of the day there. She sat under an old cherry blossom tree and ran a hand softly against the trunk. She watched as the lily pads danced gracefully across the water. Lucy sighed deeply, it brought back so many memories that she wished hadn't resurfaced in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Little Lucy held onto her father's hand, though it felt slightly weird because his fingers were giant compared to hers. He told her that he was taking her somewhere special. She just followed his lead._

_They stopped by the river, under a cherry blossom tree. It was full of flowers and Lucy squealed in excitement. Cherry blossoms were her favorite. Her father chuckled as he watched her adorable, awe-stricken face. He pulled some of the the blossoms of off the branch and gently handed them to her. She held them up to her nose, inhaling the aroma._

_"They smell nice." She said with a smile. Her father nodded and sat down, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She plopped down next to him._

_"You know that Daddy will always be there for you, right?" Lucy nodded._

_"Daddy will always protect you, he'll never let anyone hurt you."_

_Lucy flashed her father a sweet grin and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"_

_Her father returned the grin, intertwining his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."_

_"I love you, daddy."_

_"I love you too, Lucy."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Lucy unknowingly brushed her fingers across her cheeks and realized the clear liquid flowing from her eyes. She was sobbing. And what felt like the first time in her life, she continued. She'd been holding in all of her feelings for the past few months. She wished things were like it was back then, when they were _happy_. No worries. But now, she had to say goodbye. Say goodbye to Magnolia, the bad memories and the good memories. But most of all, say goodbye to her father.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo that's it! It's kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) BUT HEY, the king, queen and prince will be introduced in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be in Lucy's point of view. Love you all, bye! xoxo -Ashanti**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey** **cuties! This is the second chapter of Attached! I hope you like it. :) Also, Natsu is kinda OOC, but he'll still be the same! Soo, get to reading.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the only thing that is mine is the idea of the story! :)**

* * *

**Lucy**

_(First Person Pov)_

I pulled my luggage outside next to the flowerbed. Mom said that the limo driver would be here soon. I looked around and rubbed my eyes. Sleep was calling my name. Being woken up at five really didn't help the situation. After my breakdown at the lake, I came home and immediately went to my room, but I barely had got any sleep. There was too much on my mind. But I finally decided to just forget about my dad, he really wasn't worth my time.

After what felt like an hour, the limo finally arrived. It was a sparkly white, you could basically see your face in it. Before I could even fully view it, a man stepped outside of it. He was scrawny, bones sticking out through his high collared, gold jacket. His trousers were as white as the limo and they were outlined with gold designs. A monocle rested on his right shoulder. I couldn't help but snicker as I examined his balding head. He seemed to notice.

"There is nothing funny about my hair, Miss Heartfilia." He said sternly.

"Maybe it is funny when you have no hair to laugh at." I snorted. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned back to see my mom, a cold glare on her face.

"Sorry , my daughter has always been... stubborn. Don't mind her behavior." She chimed in.

Quincy simply nodded and moved aside, gesturing for us to get inside. While we did, he lifted our bags into the trunk. He really looked like his was struggling with them. I laughed quietly, just watching him was entertaing. Once he got in, he was out of breath. Quincy inhaled and exhaled a few times before he brung his monocle up to his right eye. The limo then started to move.

"Well, as you know, I'm Quincy, the grand Duke and the king's right hand man. He wanted me to explain everything to you ladies because it would be _too much_ for him to explain." He emphazied his words and me and my mom laughed lightly. He smiled.

"When you get to the castle, you will be given time to unpack but you will immidiately get to work. Layla, you will be a maid to the queen, since that's what you requested. Lucy, you will be a maid to the prince."

That sentence made me scowl. Why me? I didn't like the term maid, it made me feel like I had no power, but in this case, I really didn't have any. "Why do I have to be HIS maid?"

"You see, Prince Natsu is a.. a messy boy. He'll need someone there hands on to take care of him. He's went through four maids already and he hasn't seemed to like any of them. Maybe you'll have some luck." Quincy sighed and shook his head. To prevent from cursing him out, I kept my mouth shut and nodded. This was ridiculous and It really wasn't fair.

C'mon Lucy, be optimistic, My conscious told me. For once, it was actually telling me the right thing. Maybe I should at least try to look forward to it. I was broken out of my thoughts when Quincy continued.

"You two are not allowed to leave the castle grounds without permission, you hear? You have to get the king or queen's approval. Pay will be given every Friday. Your only day off is Saturday and you are allowed to leave the castle grounds to shop and frolic. Oh! Two more things. There are outfits that you are assigned to wear and you will get monitors to be alerted when they need you. That is all."

After Quincy made his oh-so-important speech, my eyes drifted to the window. The towering buildings and cherry blossom trees had faded into a forest. I knew that it would be a long ride, so I dug into my bag and found her old iPod and put my headphones on. I shuffled the songs and "Kioku" by Younha came on. The song was soothing and it immidiately put me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun beaming down on my eyes. It made me squint and I turned my face. Quincy and my mother were in a deep conversation, they were laughing like they were old friends. The fact that she was genuinely smiling made me jubilant.

The limosine suddenly came to a halt and we all jolted forward. I looked out the window to see why we had stopped so abruptly. We had stopped in front of a gigantic, golden gate with the intials DR on it. I'm guessing it stood for Dragneel Residency. There were two soldiers guarding it and they quickly moved aside, opening it. As the gate opened, it revealed a brick road that lead to a gigantic fountain in the middle which made the road circulate around it. The road continued on until it was replaced by stairs and that was where the king and queen stood.

I felt slighty uneasy as I stepped out of the limosine and started walking toward them. Their faces were serious looking and something about them just radiated business, it mad me shutter. Igneel was a tall and sturdy man, his blackish-red hair was neatly combed. He wore a suit similar to Quincy's. Amberly adorned a white, layered gown. She had a hourglass shape. Her sandy brown hair was in a tight bun. Though as me and my mother approached, King Igneel's face turned into a wide toothy grin.

"Layla! This is your daughter? She's even more beautiful then you described!" He exclaimed, I felt my cheeks get warmer. My mother has always been known to over-exaggerate. Out of nervousness, I curtised to both of them.

"It's a-an honor to be in y-your presense, your majesties." I stuttered. Shit, why was I so damn embarassing? The couple looked at me in confusion, then burst out into a fit of laughter.

"No need to be so scared, my dear. We don't bite." Amberly smiled apologetically. My mom also smiled at me.

"We don't need to curtsey to them as long as we live in the castle. Now, we are considered family." I nodded. Ok, that was dealt with. But I noticed that there was only two of them there? Igneel seemed to notice too, because as soon as he noticed no one was next to him, he screamed.

"NATSU! GET DOWN HERE AND GREET THESE LADIES!"

We waited a few minutes for him to appear, and he finally came downstairs. His hair was pink, and shot out in different directions. He was in a white t-shirt and grey sweats. I swear, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He was lean, but very muscular. Beats headphones layed lightly against his chest. I just had to admit it, he was very good-looking. He looked me up and down, and then looked at his father.

"This is my new maid?" He asked, cluelessly. His father nodded. Natsu walked up to me and outstreched his hand.

"Hey, I'm Natsu. The cutest boy in the kingdom." He flashed me a playful smile and I shook his hand and rolled my eyes.

"You wish, anyway, I'm Lucy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound very excited. Any other girl would be overjoyed to be living in a castle."

I crossed my arms across my chest, and shook my head. "Well, I'm not like any other girl."

Natsu was about to open his mouth when Igneel clapped his hands, interupting him. "Alright, now that everyone's hit it off, we should let Lucy and Layla settle in. By the way, your outfits are in your wardrobes, ladies."

We all walked inside and walked up the grand staircase. There was a great deal of rooms in the house, so it must mean that other people lived in here. My mom's room was next to Amberly and Igneel's room, down the corridor. It was revealed that my room was next to Natsu's, what a joy! (You can literally hear the sarcasm.)

My new room was ten times bigger than my old room. It had a pink queen bed in the middle, an amazingly spotless pink-themed bathroom and a sparkly, pink wardrobe. Overall, the room was a pink paradise. It was beautiful and I couldn't deny it. Once I finished unpacking, I went inside the closet to retrieve my outfit.

As soon as I saw it, my jaw dropped. It was one of those short maids dresses they would use in a clichè shojo magna. It felt as if all my dignity was being stripped away right at my fingertips. C'mon Lucy, just man up and put on the damn thing. God mom, you are so lucky I'm doing this right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! So I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it and I love you all! Xoxo —Ashanti**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again guys! I bet you're all wondering, "Didn't you update just earlier today?" I did, in fact. But I write fairly quick. A few words turn into a sentence and a sentence turns into a paragraph and then paragraph turns into a whole new chapter! So there ya have it, oh, and Attached had gotten 8 favs and 21 FOLLOWS! That is so amazing and I couldn't be any more grateful. You guys actually ****_liked _****this story, I really thought it was gonna flunk. But anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Love y'all, bye. :)**

* * *

**Lucy**

_(First Person POV)_

I examined myself in the mirror and straightened the apron out. The outfit was very revealing; well, towards my chest area. Having big boobs has always been a curse. I was one step away tearing the thing on when my sub-conscious stopped me once again. Thank Mavis that a part of me was still sane.

As I was sliding the heels on my feet, I heard Natsu speak from the monitor. "Hey, C'mere for a second! It's important!"

I sighed and picked up the monitor as I walked out the door. His door was opened slightly so I just decided to push it open. Natsu's eyes shot up at me and he shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, don't you know that it's considered bad manners if you open a door before knocking, Luigi?" His eyes scanned my body once, and his face turned a bright red. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, your majesty or should I say, pervert? It's Lucy, get it right next time, Pinky." I countered.

Natsu shook his head violently, his blush deepening. "It's salmon! There's a huge difference. Plus, I am not a pervert."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Whatever, anyway, what did you want me for?"

"Weeeeell, I was wondering if you could help me clean that." He pointed to that, which was actually a grand piano. It was strikingly beautiful, even if it was dusty and drapped in cobwebs. "And by the way, what you need to clean it are right there." He then pointed to a basket full of cleaning supplies. I nodded and immidiately picked up a duster, cloth and cleaning spray.

"So, Lucy, was it? Tell me about yourself." He sounded as if he was trying to make small talk with me. I dusted the surface of the piano lightly.

"Well, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm from Magnolia, and my mom decided to get me this dumb job to work for a bratty prince named Pinky. Does that cover it?" I spat. I really, really hated cleaning. And doing any work for that matter.

Natsu pouted. "First, I'm not bratty. You might think that I wanted a maid, but I don't. My dad thinks that it's _required_ because, as you can see, I'm pretty messy."

I shrugged. I didn't really care. See, I don't hate Natsu. He seemed nice and all. I just simply hated what she had to do for him.

"What about your dad?" He asked curiously. I froze. I dropped the utensils in my hands and my head tilted down. A dark shadow covered my once, sort of bright face.

"Oh, um, he... he _left_." I tried to sound strong but as soon as my voice cracked, I mentally cursed at myself. _Don't cry, god damn it._

Natsu flinched at my tone, and scurried to my side. "Lucy, god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your business. You don't have to tell me anything."

I shook my head and sighed. "Nah, it's alright. I'll just tell you since you already asked." Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair, and nodded for me to go on. We both sat on the edge of his bed, our legs lightly touching.

"So, my dad was a caring man, at first. He owns a company called Heartfilia Konzern. I'm sure you've heard of it. Since he had money coming in from almost everywhere, me nor my mom got jobs. We just used his money. One day, he just snapped. He would yell at me and my mom constantly, tell us to get our own money. He even beat her up right in front of me, and then he'd beat me up. They divorced a few months ago. Me and my mom didn't have enough money to even pay our rent. That's how we ended up here." My fists were clenched so tightly that I thought they would break from the pressure I was putting on them. I just spilled out my personal business to a stranger.

Suddenly, Natsu wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**Natsu**

_(First Person POV)_

I wrapped my arms around her. I don't know why I did, but something told me to. She was like a hurt bird, like someone tied down her wings so she couldn't fly.

God damn, since when was I so deep? I barely know this chick. But something about her was so different. She wasn't like the other maids. She didn't throw herself on me and she wasn't as excited as I expected her to be. She was just, intriguing.

I could already feel her tears soaking through my shirt. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you. You deserve to be happy, and here I promise you will. No more tears, yeah?"

She raised her head up from my shoulder and sniffled. "O-okay."

I grinned widely as I watched her wipe away her tears. I really did hate seeing people cry, it was like watching them lose a battle of some sort. But, when they wipe their tears away, they're refusing to give up and read to fight again. I jumped up and pumped a fist in the air.

"C'mon Luce, we have a piano to clean!"

She raised an eyebrow, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Luce? That's new. And I thought I was the maid here?" She smiled brightly.

I shrugged. "Luce is cute, and I think it suits you much better than Luigi," I teased. "Plus, we'll get it cleaned much faster if we do it together."

Lucy nodded, stood up and dusted herself up. She threw the cloth at me and she grabbed the duster and cleanser she had dropped from before. "Alright, lets get cleaning."

A few minutes of heavy scrubbing and dusting, Lucy stopped and grinned at me. It was even brighter than she had smiled before. "You know, you're not as bratty as I thought you were."

"Psh, you think I'm bratty? You should meet my best friend, Gray. He's basically the definiton OF bratty." I rolled my eyes.

Lucy tilted her head to side, "Gray?"

I nodded and continued. "Yeah, he's a prince from the Chillaca kingdom. Everyone there look like they're snowman or somethin'." Lucy laughed loudly and I beamed. Her laugh was a really adorable sound.

"I'd love to meet him one day." She sighed. After that, we got back to cleaning.

Maybe me and Luce could be good friends, she really isn't as closed-off as she acts. She actually laughs at my jokes, so she already has ten points in my book. I'm actually that dad decided to hire a new maid for me, because she's _amazing_.

* * *

**A/N: I just a lot of italics in this story, god knows why. Also, Gray and ****_other characters _****will be introduced maybe in the next chapter or so. I love to keep people on suspense! Haha. There is so much drama in store for Lucy and Natsu... you guys will be stunned. Anyway, love you all SO much.. bye! xoxo -Ashanti**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO HEY CUTIES! Oops, sorry for the caps. But yeah, I've been exploring different writing styles and I want to enhance my own writing. I think I kinda need some help with ideas. So it would mean a lot of you guys could help. (Maybe send me a private message? Not in the comments, thanks.) Love y'all lots, enjoy the chapter. (: **

* * *

**Natsu**  
_(First Person POV)_

After the day we cleaned the piano together, Luce and I have gotten along well. We've become more fond of each other and she's one of the nicest girls I've met.

But sadly, today was Saturday and Lucy decided to go shopping with her mom. That meant that I had a day full of sulking ahead of me. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

During hour one of my sulking spree, I heard my door creak. My head shot up, eyes lit with hope. But that hope died down when I realized that it was only Mirajane. Mira is my dad's maid and she's very cordial.

"Hello Natsu, why so sulky today? Lucy not around?" She asked.

I groaned as I nodded. "Mhm."

She lightly tapped her index finger against her chin as if she was deep in thought. "Maybe you could invite some friends over! Lisanna included."

I felt my eye twitch as she said her name. See, My parents decided that since I'm not exactly a wild card with women, they'd choose one for me. And Lisanna was their choice. I wish it could've been anyone but her. Lisanna wasn't a princess but she was a noble, so she still had a high rank in society. To my parents, she's calm, collected and sophisticated. But as soon as they disappear, she immediately turns into the devil.

Even if I didn't invite Lisanna, she'll show up anyways. That's why I keep the time that I spend with Gray to a minimum, because I know he'll try to pull some shit just to see the look on my face.

"That's not such a bad idea. Thanks, Mir." I smiled and she returned it. After she exited, I immediately called Gray and told him to come around. Well, I actually told him that I wanted him to stay the night, which means that everyone would find their way here also. I was in for a lot tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray decided to show up early and everyone else came with him. We fist-bumped each other and were actually getting along. Mainly because Ezra was there and if we started to fight, she'd smash us both into oblivion. Gajeel asked for Levy, who was the castle's librarian, and claimed that he wanted her to help him find a book he was looking for. More like find himself into her book, if you know what I mean.

Lisanna jumped up from in back of Erza, giving all of us a mini-heart attack. She smiled at me sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. In a swift motion, she snaked her tiny arms around my neck. Before I could even function what was going on in front of me, she crashed her lips against mine. I didn't kiss back but I was also trying to pull her off of me. Then, from behind Lisanna's head, I saw flashes of blonde. Lucy. Her expression was altered between horrified and confused.

God damn it.

* * *

**Lucy**  
_(First Person POV)_

I didn't even know what I was looking at in front of me. I saw Natsu and two other people with him, and a girl.. she was kissing him. He was trying to pull her off of him but when he saw me, his eyes widened. What is this feeling.. It can't be jealousy. It's not like me and Nats are dating or anything. But something.. just wasn't right.

All of their heads whipped at me and I could tell the expression on my face had them confused. I was guessing the boy was Gray, he looked like the way Natsu had described him to be. And I was positive the girl was none other than Erza, her bright red hair gave her away.

"Luce!" Natsu called, pushing away.. whoever she was and engulfed me in a hug. The girl's glare could probably tear apart my soul, but I wasn't intimidated by her one bit. I simply smiled and hugged Natsu back.

"Um.. whose that?" I whispered silently to him. He sighed.

"Lisanna. My soon-to-be wife, apparently. I don't like her at all.. She's just.. thirsty." He blurted out and I snorted, but that was to cover up my real feelings. He hadn't talked about this before. Maybe it was because he really didn't like her. I assumed that was why and put my wondering thoughts to rest. Natsu then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to this friends.

"Guys! This is Lucy." He chirped and I waved. Gray smirked, as if he were sizing me up.

"Hm, She's cute. Dunno why you bother with this one." He pointed to Lisanna and she slapped him on the head. Erza and I laughed out loud.

"Natsu hasn't smiled like this in a while, Lucy, was it? I really want to thank you for that." She offered a small smile and I nodded. She seemed to be a guarded girl, she was very... different.

"And I'm his wife, Lisanna." The girl added in with fake-enthusiasm and a fake smile to clarify.

Natsu sucked his teeth. "Heh, you wish."

Lisanna ignored Natsu's comment and mouthed "If you touch him, I'll end you." Erza seemed to notice and instantly had a tight hold on her ear.

"Be a nice girl, Lis. Don't want to get a beating today, now do we?" Erza asked innocently and Lisanna shook her head furiously. We all laughed at that comment.

"Well, since the whole gang's here.. so lets head up to my room." Natsu directed to all of his, and he took the lead.

I didn't notice that he was still holding my hand, his grip was so secure. It did feel weird considering the fact that his fingers were huge but I honestly didn't mind.

Why was I even thinking about this? God damn Lucy, control your hormones.

We all sat on the floor, I sat next to Gray and Erza was sitting next to Lisanna, who was clutching herself against Natsu's arm. She was like a leech, even if you pulled her off, she'd find a way back to you. Natsu tried countless times to pull her off but eventually, he just gave up. We all decided to play truth or dare. Erza asked me first.

"Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I exclaimed eagerly. I watched the corners of her mouth slowly lift up.

"Alright... I dare you to kiss Ice Queen over there."

My eyes widened and I immediately felt my face heat up on impact. I barely even knew Gray! But he was a pretty handsome guy, he was pretty friendly if anything. I looked at Natsu, but his face was down, as if he was ashamed or something.

Ezra clapped her hands. "C'mon! Chop chop! Hurry it up slow pokes!"

I sighed and turned to face Gray. He was smiling at me playfully and I relaxed a little. We both leaned in and our lips finally connected. Though I felt warmth disappear and when I opened my eyes, Natsu had Gray pinned up against the wall.

"Why would you kiss _my_ Luce?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! haha, and yes, Natsu said ****_his _****Luce! I thought that would add more drama, since I think that's what makes a story! I'll update as soon as possible pce out dudes! (That was lame, omg.) xoxo -Ashanti **


	5. Authors Note! Not an update

**Hey guys! So, as you can see, I haven't updated After in a long long time. It's mainly because the story, to me, is kinda poorly written. I kind of rushed it honestly. I'm debating on if I should delete it or just simply take it down and rewrite it. What do you guys think? I know so many people love this story and i'd hate to break your hearts. Love you guys. xoxo —Ashanti**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise surprise, cuties! I'm back and Attached is back and better than ever. :) It took me a while, but I changed around the plot and it's gonna work out really well. You guys well learn more about Natsu, Gray and a little bit about Lisanna.. hope you enjoy! Love y'all, read, review and follow! (This is the actually chapter 5 btw, lol.)**

* * *

Everyone in the room froze. Time felt like it had stopped. But one thing was for sure, everyone's eyes were glued on Natsu.

He seemed to catch himself soon though, because he dropped Gray. Lucy wasn't technically his, but he considered her as such. They had gotten closer and he had to admit, she damn well had an effect on him.

And Natsu knew how Gray was and he sure as hell wasn't letting him lay a finger on her. He's done too many things in too many places.

"You dirty _bitch_." Natsu scowled, his pupils dilated. He cracked his knuckles in the process, this was going to be a good ass fight. Just before his fist could connect with Gray's jaw, a fragile hand stopped him. Lucy.

"Natsu, stop. This isn't necessary." Her voice was rough; argumentative. He sighed deeply.

"Lucy, you don't know him. He's a _disgusting_ bastard and I don't want him near you."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, her arms finding their place against her chest. "Gray is a nice guy, it was a simple game. You're going overboard for no reason."

"But, Lucy–"

"**No**." She interrupted him abruptly. "This discussion is over." His mouth shut tightly. He wasn't winning this one.

Ezra then rose, her hands held up as a symbol for everyone to calm. "Well, we all know this isn't going to work out. We'll sleep in separate rooms."

Everyone nodded except for Lisanna, who immediately leeched herself onto Natsu's arm and wouldn't let go. Thanks to Ezra's iron grip, she was pulled out in an instant.

* * *

As Lucy sprawled herself out on her bed, she exhaled. Her body was exhausted but her mind flooded with all the past images of the day. Her mind mainly focused on Natsu and Gray. They looked like good friends.. so what was the deal? Natsu was a protective guy, but she's never seen him like that. Plus, Natsu said that he was disgusting. No no, he was just jealous. But, why would he be.. _jealous_? Lucy shook her head in an attempt to shake the thoughts away. She was overthinking the situation.

It wasn't long before her door creaked open, Erza's red hair visible through the small crack. When she was positive Lucy was awake, She strode over to Lucy's bed and plopped herself on it. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her nightgown matching the color of the night sky.

"I bet you're wondering about that whole fiasco, huh?" Ezra questioned. Lucy nodded in response.

"Well see, It's a long story. Natsu and Gray have known each other since they were kids, same goes for me and Lisanna. We were always connected because our parents are fond of each other. Natsu and Gray have always had a rivalry, mainly between girls. Girls were always drooling over Gray, and let's just say that Gray has done some dirty things. He has girls like their toys; to pick up and thrown them back down when their not needed. So just stay away from him, got it?"

Ezra gave Lucy an apologetic glance, she'd mean to sound too forceful. She felt as if Lucy was her friend and she wanted to protect her from Gray, even if it meant beating him to a pulp.

But Lucy nodded, she was completely stunned by everything she'd heard. So, they all have known each other since their childhood. The only thing that didn't add up to her was Lisanna... why was she thinking about her _anyway_?!

"So um, how are Natsu and Lisanna engaged, then?"

Ezra let out a soft chuckle. "I knew you would ask that. Lisanna is a noble and there's this rule, that a prince must marry someone of high status. A noble holds a high status in society, so that explains it. Plus, Natsu's dad really likes her and so does his mom."

The fact that they didn't know that she was extremely clingy, annoying and just uptight amazed her. It's understandable that she puts on a good girl act when they're around. If they knew what she was really like, they wouldn't even let her near the castle. The thought of that sounded refreshing.

Then, Lucy remembered something.

"Ezra?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier, you said that Natsu hasn't smiled in a while, why is that?"

Lucy watched as Ezra's body tensed as if on cue. She let out a long, deep sigh before she started to talk.

"You know Queen Amberly, right? She's not Natsu's mother."

Lucy gasped, she hadn't expected that. It explained why he didn't resemble her.

Ezra nodded before she continued. "Igneel had an affair with a woman, I think her name was Shalene.. yeah, that was it. He hid it from everyone, even Amberly doesn't know. He simply said that he adopted him and she believed him. Igneel doesn't talk to Shalene and has forbid Natsu from trying to find her. And Natsu always felt like he was a mistake, so he became mute for a while. He felt alone and no one could pull out of this state. He was depressed but always hid it with a smile and he'd always come to me when he needed guidance. I feel for him, you know?"

Lucy felt something warm on the surface of her palm, and realized that she was crying. She never knew that Natsu had such a tragic story behind him. He always portrayed to be upbeat, but was he really _depressed_?

"So all Natsu really wants, is to meet his mother?"

"Mhm. He said it would be a dream to hold her in his arms, just once. That once he met her all his dreams would be fulfilled."

Lucy sniffled and wiped the stray tears on the back of her palm. She felt sympathy, grief and most of all, sorrow for him. She felt even more sorrowful that she hadn't suspected anything. It's true, what they say. The saddest people smile the brightest.

Ezra rested her hand gently on Lucy's knee and gave it a small squeeze. "I know what you're feeling. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything because that would lead to him opening up about his mother."

Lucy yawned and Ezra laughed softly in response. Her laugh was so cordial and sweet, despite her take-charge attitude. They held each other in a tight embrace before they both decided it was time to go to bed.

Lucy fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Lucy jumped out of her sleep when she heard someone screaming. Even though, she was half-awake, she still recognized the voice.  
Natsu.

"Stop! Stop! Get away from me!" His screams were blood-curdling, like someone was about to murder him.

Once Lucy reached his bed, he was caked in sweat. His pink hair clung to his forehead in messy strands and he was trashing wildly. She sat on top of him and shook his shoulders.

"Natsu! Wake up!" She exclaimed. His eyes fluttered open slowly and face still pained from the dream.

"L-luce.." His voice was weak and raspy, he was like a hurt animal. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to his chest.

"Please, don't leave me." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I promise that I won't. I'll stay right here."

Lucy slightly gasped as she felt a warm sensation on her forehead but missed the feeling as it left.

"Good." And in no time, he was back into his bear-like slumber.

Something was telling her to leave the whole scene, but her heart made her stay. The way he looked, the way he was so vulnerable, how he pleaded for her to stay.

She promised to stay and that's exactly what she **did**.

* * *

**A/N: I love myself for writing this chapter teehee. Well, do you guys think my writing is improving? I think my word play is getting better, next chapter will probably be longer, maybe. Just wait and see! Love you guys. -Ashanti xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is another new chapter! It has a little over 2,000 words and I think that's a personal best for me. Plus, I've been obsessing over ****_Free!_********Did anyone see episode 8? omg, Kisumi is the cutest thing! Next to Makoto and Nagisa of course. :] Now I'm just blabbing, but I hope y'all enjoy this new chappy!**

* * *

_**Lucy**_

_**(**_**First Person POV)**

I awoke to the blinding rays of the sun beaming on my eyes. I groaned and rubbed them in an attempt to block the light out. Someone chuckled softly at my dismay and I rose quickly, startled.

Natsu was sitting at the edge of my bed, one of his arms propped up his head. He looked absolutely angelic. The sun was shining directly on his face, forming a warm halo. He adorned a snug wife beater with patterened red trousers to match.

A warm smile formed on his lips. He immidiately sat up as he realized that I was fully awake.

"You're finally awake! You sleep like a bear, Luce. I couldn't even move you."

I rolled my eyes as images from last night rolled back into my head. "Natsu, are you ok?"

His smile slowly faded as he looked down at his feet and nodded. I mentally slapped myself for bringing up the situation, I didn't want to be viewed as nosy. He snapped me out of my thoughts before he spoke again.

"I've been having nightmares since I was little. But strangely, since you've been around, I haven't been getting them." Our eyes met, sepia connecting with onyx.

His gaze was fierce, too fierce, and my senses were threating me to look away. But I couldn't. He had this hold on me that I couldn't explain.

"_**You're an angel, Lucy**_."

My heart stopped. My eyes were probably the size of basketballs now. His gaze softened and he exhaled; a long, meaningful sigh. I watched as he opened his arms and if on cue, I threw myself into them. He was warm and soft and weirdly, it felt extremely comfortable. But the one thing that made me forget about his soothing warmth, was the tumbing coming from behind his chest.

It was his heart and it was beating rapidly. I was going to lay my hand to feel it when—

"Ew." Erza clutched her stomach as she pretended to puke. I rolled my eyes and wiggled myself out of Natsu's grip.

"Good morning to you too, Erza." I countered. She slung a arm over my shoulder and gave Natsu a death glare.

"Listen up, pinkie. Keep your hands off the merchaindise or you won't have hands at all. Your choice." She ordered.

I giggled when Natsu shuddered and nodded in response. Erza smiled innocently.

"Now, let's go downstairs. Breakfast has already been served!" And with that said, everyone sprinted down the stairs. The aroma coming from the dining room was heavenly and I was eager to dig in.

Then Igneel tapped his spoon lightly against his glass and rose. Everyone grew silent and drew their eyes to him. He beamed.

"I would like to make a toast," He started, "To my son and his beloved fiancè, Lisanna. Who are getting married in three weeks!"

The atmosphere was ridgid, Natsu hadn't mentioned a thing. His face was down, a shadow concealing his face. Lisanna simply smiled as her eyes directed themselves to me. Her smile represented innocence, but her eyes were set to kill.

Though bemused, Natsu managed to smile and hold onto Lisanna's hand. She smiled back. We (As in Erza, Gray and I) rolled our eyes. Natsu knew damn well that as soon as his father was out of site, he'd run away from her.

"That is all. Now, everyone dig in!"

We all sighed in relief as we ate. Castle food was officially my favorite type of food, I could never get enough of it. The air in the room seemed to clear up and it felt well. But Natsu and I were defiantly going to have a talk about it. I wouldn't forget that.

* * *

Me and Ezra decided to head out to the garden alongside Amberly. She said that she needed some helping hands, referring to us, to help her renew and freshen her garden. Today, we were to clean up a huge area to replant a cherry blossom tree. She must've known that if she included cherry blossoms, I wouldn't decline. God, my mom and her big mouth.

I don't see my mother too often, only passing in the hallways or storage room. Even so, we manage to update each other on everything. She loves what she's doing, and if she's happy, I'm happy.

I wiped my arm across my forehead while I exhaled. The sun was harsh today and it was effecting my pace. But it certainly didn't effect Erza. She was pulling the weeds like they were challenging her to a sword fight. She was focused, too focused, on something.

"Are you alright, Erza?" I spoke.

She paused and thought before she talked. "Nothing."

"Ezra." I said. I rested my hand on her shoulder gently.

She sighed and gazed up at the sky. Her experisson was thoughtful. "I was thinking... about Gray."

"Gray?"

She nodded. "Gray is engaged."

My jaw dropped. What was up with kingdoms and arranged marriages?! The thought itself disgusted me, marrying someone against your will. But it would benefit the country, I concluded.

"The girl he is engaged to is very nice, but he doesn't acknowledge her." She said sadly. I could feel the pity coming from her words.

"I feel bad for her." I admitted. "Gray isn't a settle down type of guy."

Erza nodded in agreement. "But Juvia doesn't buy it. She thinks that maybe if he gave her the time of day, she'd prove she's the one for him."

Juvia? Her name is Juvia? It sounds familiar...

"Is she the princess of the Mizuharu kingdom?"

Ezra let out a laugh. "I knew you would remember her. I used to be her guard a while back."

I nodded and as I looked down, the area that we were cleaning was clear. Amberly clapped her hands together and smiled at us.

"Good job, girls! We'll continue tommorow. Come inside for a treat!"

Queen Amberly reveiled to us that she had a secret dash of candy in one of her drawers; if Igneel or Natsu got their hands on it, everything would be gone in a matter of five minutes. I went with strawberry Pocky and Erza got Botan Rice candy. They were better than I had imagined them to be.

"Those were good, huh Erza?" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I haven't had rice candy in a while, I forgot how good they tasted."

We walked toward the main living room and saw the whole gang there, plus Gajeel and Levy. They were hand in hand, Levy was sleeping peacefully on Gajeel's shoulder. I had never seen nor talked to her but according to Gajeel, she was nice. Natsu layed on his back with his arms rested behind his head. Lisanna wasn't there, strangely. And Gray was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey, Gajeel!—"

"_Shh_, Bunny Girl! Shrimp is sleeping!" He whisper-shouted as he pointed to her. I held my hands up in defense, I honestly didn't think I was talking too loudly.

"So what are you guys doing, nothing?" Ezra said. The boys nodded in response. I tapped my finger against my chin as I thought.

"Natsu, don't you have a indoor movie theatre here?"

"Mhm."

"So why don't you guys just go watch a movie...?"

They all looked at each other, then nodded in unison. "Ai!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoo**

Gray walked in with the popcorn and handed us one bag. Since Gajeel and Levy stayed back, we all decided that we would share a bag. Of course, me and Natsu ended up together. He said that I would need a man to hold onto during the movie. The movie that we chose, well that Gray and Natsu chose, was The Conjuring. Natsu knew I hated that movie, I just wanted to watch High School Musical. I was positive that I was going to die.

When things would jump out of random places, I'd cling onto Natsu's arm and he'd laugh. But he reminded me that it wasn't real, and he kept doing that everytime I got scared. By the end of the movie, I was laughing my guts out. And it felt good.

Once the movie was done, everyone was heading back to the living room, Natsu pulled me aside in the hallway. It was fairly empty, weird for a weekday. His face was down and I could feel a dark aura surrouding him. This wasn't going to be good.

"Lucy..." He started. "I know you're still wondering about this morning."

I nodded eagerly. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure how I could tell you."

"Natsu, it's oka—"

"No, It's not." He interupted me. "You're my best friend, we're supposed to tell each other everything. That was wrong of me, Luce."

I rested my index finger on his lips and shushed him. He looked up at me, eyes wide with surprise. I grinned warmly.

"It really is okay, Natsu. I understand. Don't get all worked up over nothing."

His shoulders slumped as he nodded, his face still looking troubled. My smile soon faded and my face was covered with worry.

"Natsu...? What's wrong..?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. Now he wasn't looking at me? Something must really be up.

"Well, once Lisanna and I get married—" He was interupted by Ezra, holding him up by the neck.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from **_her_**?!" She screamed and Natsu jumped at her tone. I was stunned, but managed to get her to lay off of him. I was surprised she even listened to me.

"We were just talking, that's all." I explained and Natsu nodded rapidly. Ezra sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go back to the living room. We're going to prank Levy and Gajeel!"

We all raced back to the living room and saw that Gajeel and Levy were sleeping, Gajeel's head rested on top of hers. They looked so cute, too bad their faces would soon be full on whipped cream.

Gray got the whipped cream and two feathers; We all did rock, paper, scissors to see who would do it. Me and Natsu ended up losing, what a coinceidence. We both scooted closer to them, holding our breath, scared that we would wake them. We didn't though, Thank God. After I swirled the whipped cream into Levy's hand, I wiggled the feather softly against her nose. Natsu did the same. As if on cue, they both smacked their whipped-cream filled hands across their faces. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, it was entertaining to watch them steam off.

"What the hell? I can't believe you guys!" Levy pouted and sighed. Gajeel scooped some whipped cream off of her face with his finger.

"Tastes good, though." He said and we all continued laughing.

Levy rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature."

Her and Gajeel decided to head to the bathroom to wash off, and left us in the room. We all were still holding our stomachs from laughing so hard. Natsu wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Damn, that was fun!" We high-fived each other.

"It was in sync too, they both did it at the same time." Gray stated. We all nodded.

"We need to do things like that more often." I said. I heard Natsu's stomach growl. He clenched it and groaned.

"I'm hungryyy." He whined.

"Well, lunch passed already, do you think the chefs are still on duty?"

Gray nodded. "They should always be, actually."

I rose. "Alright then, to the kitchen!"

I grabbed Natsu's hand to pull him up and when I tried to release it, his grip got tighter. I glanced back at him and his face was a bright pink. He looked away. Damn, he's so being so weird today.

We all were walking down the long hallway toward the kitchen when we all heard something drop on the ground. It sounded like metal, a sword maybe.

When I turned around, I was stunned by who I saw.

"_**Jellal**_?!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Jellal is entering the story! You'll find out who he is to Lucy in the next chapter. Oh! And about Juvia's kingdoms name. I actually just put two names together. Since Juvia's powers are associated with water, I used Mizu, which means water, and Haru which means spring. So together it's water spring! It sounded nice in my head. x] Anyway, hope y'all like it! Love you all. -Ashanti xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been.. 2 or 3 days since I last updated. School starts in September for me, so updates will be slow. But i'll try my best! This chapter took a lot of thought. And ****_please _****excuse any spelling errors. It's almost 6 am and I kinda stayed up all night to write this. I watched the whole Angel Beats series yesterday, and I broke down in tears! Especially when Yui left and especially when Hinata left. They are my favorites and I ship them so hard. And I felt so bad for Otonashi at the end! The way he screamed her name... :( Broke my heart. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter lol. (THIS CHAPTER IS IN NO ONES POV BTW)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"_Lucy_?" Jellal said, shocked.

Before she could even function her actions, Lucy ran and threw herself into Jellal's arms. The tears started flowing like a river and there was no stopping them. She could feel Jellal rest his chin gently on her hair, sighing.

She had forgotten that everyone was still there. She could feel their eyes on them, including Natsu's.

She pulled herself out of Jellal's embrace slightly, a hand rested on his cheek. "Why.. are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" He countered with a serious face. But in seconds, they were laughing like there was no tommorow.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jellal." Lucy shook her head playfully.

"Same to you. And again, what are you doing here?"

Lucy turned around to face her friends, more specially Natsu and pointed to him. "I'm his maid. Me and my mom work here in the castle now, we also live here."

Jellal rose an eyebrow. "Oh."

Natsu cleared his throat, his jealousy evident. "Uh, Luce, whose he?"

Lucy smiled and clung to Jellal's side. "This is Jellal, he was my childhood best friend." _And my first kiss_, she left out.

Her and Jellal were stuck to each other from the moment they met. They were always together; If it was swimming at the beach or pranking people in town square, they were doing it. Their fun was disrupted a year ago, when Jellal's parents sent him away. Lucy was alone and she had always awaited for the day they'd meet again. And today was that day.

She saw something flicker in Natsu's eyes. _Disappointment_? Nahh, she brushed it off. He had no reason to be.

They all approached him and introduced themselves. Erza was more friendly than usual, weird. Gray seemed to like him well, and they started talking like they were old friends. Natsu was awfully curt and it annoyed Lucy. He was always so damn overprotective, it was a lot to deal with.

"Now answer my question, _Jelly-Bear_." Lucy smiled innocently. Erza and Gray laughed at the childhood nickname that had resurfaced. Jellal rolled his eyes and flicked Lucy on her forehead.

"I'm working here as a guard, dumbo." He stuck out his tongue at her. Lucy was overjoyed at the discovery. But Jellal held up a finger before she could even speak.

"But I wont see you too much." Jellal finished sadly. Lucy pouted.

"I could get Igneel to work something out! Right, Natsu?" She turned eagerly to Natsu with pleading eyes. He wanted to say hell to the fucking no, but that look in her eyes made different words come out of his mouth.

"Sure." Natsu plastered a sugar-coated smile for more enthusiam. Lucy pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! I love you."

Abruptly, he froze. Everything around him froze. Why the hell was this happening? It didn't make sense. Lucy was his current best friend, she meant it in a friendly way. Then why was he feeling so strange? The words replayed in his head constantly.

I love you.

I **love** you.

I **love you**.

I _**love you**_.

_**I love you**_.

And in that moment, even though it took him so long to realize, he loved her too. With all his heart. But he couldn't say that. So, he continued smiling.

"I love you too." He replied quietly and Lucy beamed. At least she's happy, that's all that matters.

Everyone moved to the dining hall and took their seats. Lucy had sat in the middle of Jellal and Natsu, Jellal on her left and Natsu on her right. Lucy could see Erza and Gray making kissy faces at her as she scolded them. Natsu was in serious mood, arms crossed firmly against his chest, eyes focused on nothing in particular. All he wanted was a moment alone with Lucy and shit, he couldn't even get that with him here.

The food arrived in a snap and everyone's plates were clean in a matter of time. Lucy had seemed to finish before everyone else and she rested her head on Jellal's shoulder. She could feel, no see Natsu's hard glare on her. But she didn't care. All she could see and feel was Jellal and she wanted to cherish the moment.

After the meal, they all headed into the backyard. The first thing that caught Lucy's eye was the blooming cherry blossom tree. It wasn't fully grown, it was small. But the beauty captivated her. Jellal seemed to notice and he immediately remembered something.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small locket. Lucy rose an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Remember this? You gave this to me before I left."

Lucy gasped. "You still have that?"

Jellal nodded while he opened her palm, gently rested the locket into it and closed it. Erza and Gray cooed teasingly at the two, knowning just how to ruin a cute moment. Lucy rolled her eyes as she brushed them off.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Natsu spoke up. He looked extremely annoyed.

Erza spoke up. "We could probably swim in the pool, haven't done that in a while." While she was talking, she frowned.

"I didn't bring a bikini." She continued. Lucy clapped her hands as she looped her arms in between Erza's.

"I have a few you could choose from!" Erza groaned, knowing immediately what she had just brought herself into.

* * *

They both approached the pool, all of the three boys jaws dropped. Erza put her hair in a tight bun, she didn't want it to get wet. She decided to wear a green and black striped bikini, her curves showing themselves more fully. Lucy decided to wear a pink bikini covered in bright stars, she said that pink went best with her skin.

Natsu felt his face heat up more than he wanted it too. He never knew that she would wear that and look like that. He knew she had a good body but... damn. She noticed him staring at her and laughed.

"Wasn't expecting this, huh?" She posed and stuck her tongue out at him. They all sat down in the pool, sighing comfortably at the warmth. Lucy, of course, sat next to Jellal and he wrapped an arm across her waist. Even though they were having a "romantic moment," Natsu wasn't letting it happen.

He quickly put his hands into the water and lifted them back up, creating a great mass of water. And it landed directly on his victims. Lucy gasped and Jellal laughed, he was ready for a fight. He lashed a wave back at him. And before they realized it, they were all having a water fight. Once things died down, everyone was out of breath. But one thing made Lucy wonder. Where the hell was Lisanna?

And, speaking of the devil, Lisanna appeared. She was wearing a orange bikini, similar to Lucy's but minus the stars. Lucy scowled on impact and Lisanna smiled. She took her seat next to Natsu, who scooted over out of annoyance. But she clung herself to his arm.

"Oh, Lucy, whose your friend?" Her tone was extra sugar-coated today.

"His name is Jellal. Keep your legs closed because he's with me." She replied curtly.

Everyone's eyes widened at her remark. Natsu snickered along with Erza and Gray. Jellal's face turned beet red. No, her and Jellal weren't dating. But she wasn't letting her get close to him at all. She was stunned, but she still smiled.

"I wouldn't do such a thing! Me and Natsu are getting married, after all." She smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes.

A few minutes passed in silence. Ever since Lisanna came, everyone felt slightly awkward. She kinda killed the mood. Natsu stood up and shook his head from side to side, the water in his hair finding its way out.

He turned to Lucy. "Hey, Luce. I need to talk to you."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, but didn't question it. She stood up and stepped out of the pool with him. They walked into the long corridor. No one roamed in there, it was like they knew they were approaching.

Lucy leaned against the wall, Natsu standing in front of her. He ran a hand through his hair before he spoke.

"So, uh, listen. When me and Lisanna get married... I.. _I-I won't need you anymore_."

Lucy's heart shattered. Her mind went blank. She started lifelessly at him. Her mouth opened multiple times but she couldn't make out the words.

"Well? Say something!" His voice echoed off the walls. Lucy looked up at the ceiling.

"Lisanna did this, didn't she?" She smiled a sad smile. He looked down at the floor, obviously she did. It made sense. She didn't want Lucy near him from the start. But he always found his way back to her.

"We still have three weeks left." He said hopefully. "We can do anything we want to."

She nodded as a stray tear ran down her cheek. Natsu quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." He pleaded, the words that he'd been wanting to say were at the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to just put it on her. But he made up his mind; he was going to say it.

"Luce."

She sniffled. "Hm?"

"I lo-" He was cut off by Mirajane running into the corridor, her expression was frantic. She stopped when she saw Lucy and ran to her.

"Miss Lucy, your mother, she's in the infirmary. She got hurt! Please come quickly!"

Lucy immediately went into panic mode. She grabbed a hold of Natsu's hand and followed Mira to the infirmary. She was scared for her mother, she had gotten an injury before and it almost killed her. Knowing her mother, Lucy would be strong. But she couldn't guarantee what would happen.

Bursting into the infirmary, the room was buzzing with people. Two nurses were watching her mother and Lucy immediately ran up to them.

"What happened to her?!" She screamed, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing.

"No one exactly knows, but Mira found her in the library." The nurse explained calmly. Lucy watched over her mother.

A large bandage was wrapped around her head. Her hands were scrapped and bloody. Her face had multiple stitches. Lucy's eyes wondered to the monitor on the other side of the bed. Her heartbeat was painfully slow. She wasn't awake, but her expression was pained.

Lucy could feel the tears breaking through. She hadn't seen her mother like this since she was four; When her father beat her up to the point where she was on the verge of death. Her mother made up lies after lies for him and it hurts.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and she looked up at him. He brought her to his chest, leaning her into him. And she cried, and cried and cried and cried. But he continued to hold her. He couldn't let her go.

_He knew who had done this._

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy! This chapter was really sad (towards the end!) and I put a lot into it. Hope you all loved it as much as I did. Love y'all, pce out. -Ashanti xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Helloooooooooo again guys! This chapter is full of surprises, but you'll have to read to find out! It's 2 am, took me three hours to write due to me being a major procrastinator. I think this is the best chapter that I've wrote. It reveals a lot of things. SO, I hope you all enjoy. And I have 81 FOLLOWS! I actually screamed like this is an big accomplishment. I love you guys so much! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! :] **

* * *

_**Lucy**_

It was four days since Layla was admitted to the infirmary. Lucy remained by her side, her hand latched onto hers. Nothing else could make her leave, nothing else was as _prominent_ than her mothers well-being. No matter how much she was pushed, she didn't eat. Or sleep. Or do anything for that matter.

Though being viewed as fearless, the only thing that Lucy feared the most, was _death_.

Natsu remained by her side also— he only left for eating and sleeping. He would bring her food but she would only pick at it. He _hated_ seeing her this way, it broke his heart. She had gotten awfully thin in the short time period, her hair messy, bags under her eyes. The bright sepia eyes that he had established himself to had dimmed. Her expression was emotionless, no sign of sadness or anger. Her aura was just.. blank.

As he was lifting himself off the bed, he felt her hand grip his wrist. "Where.. are you going?"

"To find Gray and Erza, I'll be back. Jellal will watch over you, 'kay?" He said softly.

She nodded in response. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she gasped; the only sound he had heard from her in days. He figured, in the position she's in, she needed some affection. He was surprised that she even let him touch _her._

He kissed her forehead gently and before he could see her reaction, he scurried across the room and ran out the door. He needed to find Gray and Erza. They'd definitely help him find her.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Natsu found Erza in the living room, her and Gray's faces filled with worry. They jumped when he burst into the room.

"Is Layla okay?!" Erza screeched.

"Is Lucy okay?!" Gray shouted, earning a slap on the head from Erza. He winced and Natsu held up his hands.

"Listen!" They both paused. "Obviously, Lisanna did this to Layla to get Lucy away from me... the clues add up. That's why she wasn't there for basically there that day."

Erza tapped her chin and shook her head. "But we don't know that for sure."

Gray and Natsu whipped their heads to her. "What?!"

She rubbed her temples. "Nothing. Let's split up and find Lisanna. Just report back here once we find her."

"Aye!"

* * *

_**Erza**_

Scanning the pool area like a hawk, she kept a sharp eye out for anything unusual. It was a vast area and Lisanna could be hiding _anywhere_.

Obviously, Lisanna wasn't aware of the consequences. Layla was considered a part of the Royal Family, everyone who worked for them was, and the penalty was _death_. Or maybe she was aware, god knows. That's if she was the one who even did it.

She wasn't concluding that Lisanna didn't do it, but there was _no _way that she could do it _all _by herself. It just didn't make sense.

She searched everywhere. The girl was no where to be seen. The whole situation was making Ezra aggravated. Where the _fuck _could she be?

* * *

_**Gray**_

Gray decided to check the library; the scene of the crime. Lisanna most likely wasn't going to be there but maybe he could find some clues to help the investigation.

It was fairly empty, even Levy wasn't in there. Towering shelves filled with books were found in every corner. There were a few tables and chairs and even a small computer station. This was going to take a while to figure out.

After he walked around a corner, he saw a ladder laying on the floor. Bingo! Layla must've been arranging books when she fell – well, when she was pushed down – onto the floor. There was a small puddle of blood left behind. It was dry and it did look like someone had tried to clean it before. The ladder looked too heavy for Lisanna herself to handle. But, knowing her, she most likely found a way to do it on her own.

Then, Gray saw something. He picked up the object and realized that it was a phone. Lisanna's. How could she be so dumb, to forget her phone there? Gray looked around for a second, stuffed the phone into his front pocket and ran out of the library. He had to find Erza or Natsu, with this, they could rat Lisanna out.

Hopefully Natsu and/or Erza don't kill her before he gets there.

* * *

_**Natsu**_

Even though Natsu didn't tell them, he actually knew where Lisanna would be. Probably sweet-talking his father in his room, because that's where he usually was. He was _so damn_ gullible and Lisanna has him wrapped around her finger. Even when she's wrong, he still stood up for her. And it was _fucking_ annoying.

Natsu was definitely fired up—he was ready for a good fight. Well, obviously he couldn't fight Lisanna, but cursing her out would help him get rid of his stocked up anger. Lucy was such a kind, gentle soul; He never understood why she didn't like her. _Maybe because she's better than her in every way. _He snorted, that was the damn truth.

Once he reached the hall where his father's room was, he rushed past everyone. He kicked open the door with his foot. A bit too dramatic, but he didn't really care. He scanned the room, his father wasn't there. Then he saw _her_, examining herself in herself in the mirror with a content smirk on her face.

"What the _fuck_ are you smiling about?" Natsu snarled. She turned around to face him, the smirk never faded.

"Do I really need to explain it?" She said innocently. His fists clenched.

"He mistook Layla for Lucy, he's a dumbass." She finished as she rubbed her temples.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze on her hardening by the second. _He?_

"He?" Natsu repeated aloud. Lisanna snorted at his denseness.

"Are you that _dense_? I wouldn't be able to handle that by myself if I tried."

Natsu's eyes widened. What... What the _fuck_? Who the hell could've done _this_? And in that moment, Gray burst into the room, Erza following behind him.

"I found Lisanna's phone!" Gray annouced, holding the phone up in the air. Erza snatched it from him and stared at Lisanna, it was a hard stare.

"Like Gray said, we found your phone. Sorry, Lis, but you're done." Erza said flatly.

Natsu pumped a fist in the air. "Hell to the fucking yeah! We got your red-handed."

Lisanna started to laugh; it wasn't genuine. It was dry and empty. They all stared at her, the confusion starting to appear.

She wiped a false tear that fell out of her eye. "Jesus, you guys are idiots."

They all tensed.

She smirked at their reaction. "That isn't _my _phone, it's _Sting's _phone."

Natsu's eyes widened, Gray was frozen in place and Erza soon dropped the phone in hand. The words vibrated in all of their heads. S_ting, Sting, Sting_.

"H...How did you get him in h-here?" Natsu sputtered.

She smiled at them all. "That's for me to know and for you to _never find out_."

They were all still frozen. Sting Eucliffe, rather known as Sting, is an assassin. A few years ago, he attacked the Castle. He killed almost thirty people _on his own_. His father was almost one of those thirty people but it was a miracle that he was saved. He's been one of the most wanted criminals in Fiore since then. But the question was, _how did she even contact him?_

"I have my ways, _babe,_ I have my ways." She read his thoughts, picking up the phone from the floor.

Lisanna laughed her empty laugh. "You all should be rejoicing. At least your _precious_ Lucy isn't the one whose on the brink of death."

After that, Lisanna left them in the room, dumbfounded. They should've known she wouldn't do that all on her own. She wanted to kill Lucy, so she hired Sting. Everything added up.

_**And they were too dumb to realize it.**_

* * *

_**Lucy**_

Leaning into Jellal's chest, Lucy sighed. Natsu should be back by now, she didn't know where he could've gone. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Jellal's company, she knew well that she did, it's just that she was so used to Natsu and _his _warmth.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. She shook her head in response.

He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Don't lie to me."

She sighed again. "I miss Natsu."

Jellal rose an eyebrow and poked out his bottom lip. "Am I not fun?"

Lucy laughed lightly. "No no, you're lots of fun..." She trailed off. He waited for her to finish. "I'm just used to Natsu."

Jellal paused, then nodded in response. "I understand."

There was silence for a while, not an awkward silence, but comfortable silence. Lucy yawned, she hadn't slept for a few days. She was waiting for the moment her mother would wake up and she really, didn't want to miss it.

Jellal chuckled softly. "You're tired, Lulu."

She wasn't sure if she should protest or scold him for bringing up that _horrible_ nickname, so she just decided to agree with him.

"Then sleep." He continued. Lucy shook her head.

"But.. my mom..." She started, but Jellal rested his finger on her lips to shush her.

"If she wakes up, I'll tell you." Before she could protest, he kissed her forehead. That made her give in.

"I love you..." Her eyes shut. He tightened his grip around her, but in a gentle way.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: JeLu is the cutest! :] This is supposed to be a NaLu story (probably will end that way) but I'm really loving Luce and Jellal's relationship. Well, tell me what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pce. -Ayame Kana ox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! This update is vvv late, I'm a huge procrastinator. But, since I love you guys ****_as much as I do,_**** I put on my thinking cap. This is short, for reasons stated earlier. But more things are reviled. Excuse any spelling mistakes babes, it's early. AND FOR SOME REASON THE LINE BREAK ISN'T WORKING SO ****_BARE WITH ME. _**** So, hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw, I don't own Fairy Tail, obvi.**

—

Natsu, Erza and Gray all found themselves back in the living room. Lisanna had left almost an hour ago, but the thought of her presence made them uneasy. If she could do that to Layla, what else could she be capable of? At this point, Lisanna was even more perilous than Sting. And that was definitely saying something.

Gray, whose head had been down, shot up to face them. "We have to tell Igneel, man."

Natsu shook his head. "He wouldn't believe it."

Erza nodded. "For once, I agree with him. I also feel like that's what Lisanna would want us to do."

Gray and Natsu's eyes flashed in her direction, eyebrows raising in unison. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought that, maybe, if we told Igneel, Lisanna could do something even _worse_?"

The two both paused. It wasn't really much to think about, Erza was correct. If they told him, that would put everyone in danger. Well, if he even _believed them_, that is.

Natsu's hand found his hair as he exhaled deeply. He wanted to tell Lucy, really badly actually, but it would be incredibly selfish. She already wasn't in the best state of mind, and putting more pressure on her would only make things worst.

They heard someone step into the room, resulting in their heads shooting up in the direction. It was Lucy.

"What are you doing? Aren't you tired?" Natsu asked, worry laced in his words.

She shook her head slowly and plopped herself down next to Erza, laying her head on her shoulder.

Everyone was quiet, adverting her gazes upon them. Lucy could feel the atmosphere changing—and she wasn't liking it.

"Why are you all so quiet?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Nothing." Natsu replied bluntly, scratching the back of his neck. He damn well knew that he wasn't a good liar; Lucy could see straight through his attempts.

Her head quickly arose from Erza's shoulder and faced her, the gaze she was giving her hard. "What happened?"

Erza face palmed and sighed. "Lisanna hired Sting, to kill you. But instead, he ended up... injuring your mother."

Lucy paused, unaffected by the news. "Sting... Sting Eucliffe?"

They all nodded. Lucy's eyes widened and stumbled back. Her breathing hitched. Her hands started shaking. How the _fuck_?

Natsu immediately scurried to her side, his eyes full of concern. "Luce...?"

"I know him..." Her voice barely audible.

Their eyes all widened and glared at her. "What?"

"I know him."

_**Lucy**_

_**(**__First Person POV__**)**_

"I know him." I repeated. Natsu shook his head, Erza looked down and Gray was simply stunned. I definitely knew that bastard, there was no mistaking it.

"How?" They all asked in unison. I sighed deeply.

"He's my ex." Before they could react, I held up my hand for them to pause. "Not recently, a few years ago. _He _broke up with _me_ because he thought me and Jellal had a thing. He's had a deep hatred for me ever since."

I watched as Natsu's face scrunched up in disgust. Being the ex of a wanted criminal isn't something to be proud of.

Gray snapped his fingers. "It all adds up."

We all turned to him. "Huh?"

"Sting doesn't like you, same goes for Lisanna. So obviously, she called him up to kill you."

"Lisanna?!" I screeched. Erza clapped a hand across my mouth. I didn't bother removing it.

Gray nodded. "Mhm. I mean, isn't it obvious? She's hated you from the start."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew Lisanna didn't like me, but trying to _kill_ me? That was going a bit too far. I've been nothing but nice to her, and she repays me by trying to kill me.

After prying Erza's hand off my mouth, I spoke. "I don't understand her, It's not like I'd get in the middle of her and Natsu getting married or anything like that."

I watched the light in Natsu's eyes disappear. He wasn't saying anything but his eyes spoke for him, they _always_ have. And right now, they were reading _disappointment_.

"Uh, about that..." Erza started, "...They're getting married in five days."

Lucy jumped up on impact, her eyes widening by the second. "Five days?! When the _fuck _did this happen?"

"Two days ago, you were with your mom. Lisanna said that we needed to get married urgently, my dad just agreed." Natsu said, his head hanging low.

"Well, aren't you going to cancel it?" I asked desperately, I didn't mean to sound desperate at all. It just wasn't _fair_.

"Luce, I can't do that. You know that, too. It's what's best for the country."

I walked briskly over to him, my teeth clenched. Was he really going to fucking do this? It wasn't fair.

"Who cares about the country? Being with someone you can't stand for the rest of your life isn't very fun."

"Stop being selfish." Natsu stated flatly.

"Stop being a dumbass." My arms found their place across my chest as I scoffed.

That's when Natsu stood up. "What do you know?"

"I know that you'll never marry someone who tried to kill me." I said matter-of-fact.

He paused. He knew that I was right. He clenched his fists and turned his face.

"_Maybe I will_."

I flinched and I didn't know why. His words were so flat and emotionless, like he really didn't care. I should have known. I don't understand why I had hope in this pink-haired bitch. But I definitely wasn't going to cry about it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then maybe I'll date Jellal. I've always loved him, anyway."

I watched his fists unclench, his mouth opened wide. Before he could speak, I turned on my heel.

"I actually left him to see you, how dumb of me. Well, have fun with your _whore_!" Flashing him a smile over my shoulder, I walked gracefully out of the room.

I didn't care if I hurt his feelings at this point—not like he ever cared about mine.

I'm definitely not attending that wedding, **you can count on it**.

—

**A/N: Stubborn!Lucy is definitely showing herself more! And yeah, her and Nats aren't on good speaking terms anymore. They're both stubborn people and you know how stubborn people are. Anyway! I'm going to go swoon over Jean now (lol) byee! -Ayame ox**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! This update is really late, took me a whole week to finish. School is officially starting, so I have to focus on my studies. This story has gotten 101 reviews and it means so much.. I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter. (LINE BREAK ISNT WORKING AGAIN WHAT IS THIS) Excuse any spelling errors, thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters.**

**Natsu**

I exhaled and shuffled slightly, the position was uncomfortable. Lisanna was laying on me, her head resting on my chest. She looked up at me and smiled. I didn't return it.

I still didn't understand how Lisanna ended up in my room and on the only day that I decided to let everything hang out. Fuck it, it was my room, I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

The sole reason that I even let her near me, was to forget Lucy. She'd been on my mind all god damn day, I was sure that I was getting a migraine. Thanks Lucy, thanks a lot.

Lisanna didn't help the situation, obviously.

"What's wrong, babe?" She purred, a finger drawing circles gently on my torso. I grunted.

"Nothing." Maybe the fact that we're naked, in my bed and you've been trying to get on me?

It's not like I invited her inside my room, she invited herself. I definitely wasn't going to do it with her. That's final.

"You're _sooo_ tense, just loosen up a bit." Her hand trailed down into the blanket, and before she could reach her destination, I grasped her hand.

"Can you stop." It was more of a command then a question. She pouted and sat up, blanket still wrapped around her.

"We're in a bed, naked, and you're telling me that you don't want this?" She unwrapped the blanket, her naked body on full display.

I looked away and shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

Lisanna, she did have a good body, but I wasn't attracted to her at all. Not physically, nor sexually. Plus, who would want to have sex with a psycho? She'd probably chop my dick off in my sleep.

Lisanna laughed that dull, empty laugh. Her legs moved to either side of my waist. "I know you're thinking about her."

Oh no, really? "Ding ding! You guessed correctly." I countered sarcastically. She didn't take that response very well and grabbed my chin, her thumb and index fingers holding it in place.

"Listen here," She started, her voice low, "You'll do whatever the hell I want you to, _or else_."

I sat up, my face only a few centimeters away from hers. My eyes were ablaze, I could feel the heat radiating off of my body. Is she really fucking threatening me?

"Or else _what_." I repeated, my hands finding their place on her tiny wrists, gripping them.

She flinched. Probably wasn't expecting me to touch her. Her mouth opened but I continued.

"Gonna call Sting and try to kill me, too? Good fucking luck with that." I said bluntly. Her eyes narrowed, but I still wasn't finished.

"Even if you did, everyone would find out. You're not as smart as you think, _bitch_."

She glared hard into my eyes for a few seconds and smirked that smirk she knew I hated so damn much. "Don't be so cocky, Dragneel. I know more people then you do, better watch your back."

Who the hell was she, saying all this shit to me? _In my own bedroom_?

"Get out." I said curtly, pointing at the door. Her eyes flickered between the door and me. She eventually stood up, clicking her tongue as she dressed herself. With a devilish wink, she strode out the door, closing it behind her. I sighed.

Rule one, _never let a psycho into your bed._

**Lucy**

I giggled, my arms wrapped around Jellal's neck as he kissed my nose. We were in the infirmary, as dull as it was, but with Jellal there, the dullness seemed to cease. He was like a painkiller, a remedy to make all of your burdens and worries vanish.

He grinned brightly. "Feeling better?"

I hummed in response. He took that as a yes and caressed my cheek with his thumb, rubbing it in small, gentle circles.

Jellal was a real charmer—he knows what a girl wants. He could make your heat flutter and your stomach tie up in knots by just looking at you. Even though I've known him for all my life, he had that same effect on me. But, I wasn't complaining about it.

I told Jellal everything; From Natsu, to Lisanna and even Sting. Jellal, being the person that he was, understood everything. Jellal had always been a good listener, that was one of the many things I had admired about him.

We both agreed, since he has to work, that we just can't be together. We'd miss each other too much. But, acting like a couple was fine with me, same goes for him.

Me and Jellal's relationship is much deeper than it seems, though. We protected each other, we made a pinky promise to always come to the other's rescue. Jellal never needed saving, though, he always held his own. He seemed to have the perfect life to most, but honestly, he was just as fragile as the next person. He even broke down in front of me once and it felt like my heart was shattering into millions of pieces. Albeit he left me for what seemed like an eternity, there was always a reserved spot in my heart for him. I loved him to death, honestly.

I gasped slightly as I felt his strong arms snake around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap. His chin rested gently on my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck.

"Your mom still hasn't woken up, huh?" He asked, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." I replied quietly. My heart ached, watching her in this state was draining the life out of me.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." He reassured. I slightly nodded, my eyes glued to the woman in front of me.

Jellal sighed, turning my face to look at him. His eyes flooded with worry, a slight frown on his lips.

"Don't give up on her, alright? She'll come back, she'll come back to you. Just believe in her." He leaned in and pecked my lips softly, a bright red dotted on his cheeks.

I smiled, a real genuine smile. _I should be the one blushing, idiot_. Even though he was a _bad boy_, there'd always be moments when he turn into a blushy mess.

He sighed again, his hot breath against my ear. "Have to leave soon."

I pouted and slumped. I had totally forgot that he had to work. I wanted him to stay, God knew that well, but that would be selfish. He had a job to do and I couldn't get in the way of that.

"Okay." I said, a fake smile on my lips. I was relieved when he seemed to buy it.

_Sometimes, even the person that knows you the most can't see through you_.

**Natsu**

I dragged myself out of my room and found the living room. Of course, Erza and Gray were still there. Wait, oh shit. Gajeel and Levi? And Mira?! I'm definitely in trouble now.

"Natsu..." Erza started, her eyes dark as coal. I gulped, louder than I had meant to. I heard Gray snickering from the back of his palm.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU**_?!" She grasped my neck, cutting off my air supply. I tried to pull away from her but she was too damn strong.

"Erza, let him go! He's turning blue!" Mirajane pleaded. Erza's eyes flickered from hers to mine, and she finally set me down.

I almost immediately dropped to my knees. I coughed and rubbed my neck. Shit, her grip was tight. Levy kneeled down to my face, her expression fierce.

"Are you dumb?!" Levy shouted. "Are you stupid, dumb or just retarded? _**WHICH ONE**_?!"

At that moment, Gray bursted out laughing. "Probably all three!"

I clenched my fists. "You wanna go, Ice cube?"

Gray smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Anytime, Fire Princess."

Fire Princess? What the hell was he, _five?_

Gajeel stood up, his eyes fixed on me and Gray. "Will you both shut the _hell_ up?"

We both looked at him, then each other, and then him. We sighed and sat back down.

"Now." Mirajane said. "You're not here to fight—we're here to talk to you about Lucy."

I paused. Shit, migraine's coming back. My brows furrowed and watched her. "...Why?"

Levy face-palmed. "She's dating Jellal, you know."

I shrugged, trying to keep my face as straight as possible. She really did it? I didn't think that she would. This is complete bullshit. "...So?"

"We know you like her." Gray said flatly.

I paused. I liked her? Nah. She was too stubborn for me to like. I shook my head.

"No. I don't."

Ezra laughed, all of our heads turning to face her. "We saw the way you were acting when Jellal was with her."

The mention of Jellal made my face heat up in rage. He was a nice guy but it couldn't bear watching her with him. Yes, they've known each other since childhood and yes, they haven't seen each other in a while. But that doesn't give you the right to take away someone who doesn't belong to you.

"And?" I said, my voice laced my annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"**You love her**!" They all screamed in unison. The outburst made me pause, but I still stayed calm.

"Nah. Oh, and are we done yet? I have places I need to be." I said flatly, rising slowly to my feet. Mira grabbed my wrists.

"Stop neglecting your feelings, Natsu." She pleaded. I yanked my wrists away from her, causing her to recoil.

"I'm not neglecting **ANYTHING**!" I shouted, "WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY DAMN BUISNESS?!"

"Because you're being a dumbass." Gray shrugged. That's when I really started fuming.

"I DON'T GIVE A _FUCK_, YOU WANT TO KNOW THE DAMN TRUTH? _**I LOVE HER, OKAY? I LOVE HER!**_"

They all watched me, their mouths turning upward. I could feel my face heating up from all their stares.

Erza scoffed. "I knew it. You seemed to be liking her from the damn start."

I shrugged and sighed. "Doesn't matter how much I love her, though."

"What?" They asked.

"The kingdom... You guys know that I'm the next heir to the throne... I can't just not marry Lisanna and call it a day."

Gajeel ran a hand through his hair. "You _idiot_, stop thinking about the _damn_ kingdom for a second and start thinking about **yourself**!"

Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst, but he kept going.

"If you want to marry Bunny Girl, _**marry her!**_ If you don't want to be king, _**don't be king!**_"

"Don't you understand?! _**SHE'S A MAID, PRINCES DON'T MARRY MAIDS!**_"

"_**IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER, SHE'D BE MORE THAN A MAID TO YOU!**_"

I paused. I felt my mouth open and close repeatedly but the words just wouldn't come out. Everyone else seemed to be stunned too.

Maybe Gajeel was right.. Maybe I don't really love her like I say I do.

"_Maybe I don't love her then_." My head was hung low. I heard Erza sigh.

"You need to figure out what you want. _**Your happiness**_ or the _**kingdom's happiness**_?"

I rubbed my temples. "I-I don't know, I don't know."

There was a pregnant silence, the tension was thick in the air. No one knew what to say, maybe because there wasn't anything they could say.

"**NO! NO!**" I heard someone scream. Everyone's heads shot up in that direction.

"**SOMEONE, HELP!**" Lucy, It was Lucy.

I didn't even have time to think about it, I just started running toward the infirmary.

All I'm worried about now is _Layla_.

**A/N: Well hey! Hoped you like it! I love cliffhangers so much omg. Next chapter will be posted next week! Attached will be coming to an end, (not saying when) but it will! I have a few story ideas that I'm in love with, so I'll definitely show them to you all next time! Ok, pce. -Ayame ox**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy shit. It's been almost three weeks since I last updated, guys! I'm so so sorry, but family issues and school totally affected my plans. Plus, I wasn't feeling motivated. But today, I felt motivated! I spent four hours writing this. (It's short but you know, lol.) Plus, I've been seeing people saying they don't like the JeLu interaction. You guys ****_do _****realize this is a ****_NaLu _****story, right? JeLu isn't the main ship here, lol. Just be patient! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I put so much into this, honestly. Excuse spelling and/or grammar mistakes, thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously!_**

Time seemed to slow down. My head was spinning to no end and I just couldn't understand. Why was this happening to _me_?

I wasn't a bad person, nor did I hold grudges. I had love for every person around me. Even the ones who had a burning hatred for me. Why you ask? _Only God knows_. Maybe it was the fact that I had a rich upbringing or that I wore dresses equivalent to one's life savings. One thing I didn't understand, and still don't to this day, is why it mattered. I never rubbed it in anyone's face, shit, I barely even brought it up. But for some reason, it always played a huge part in my life. And I _hated_ it.

Is it bad to say that I was jubilant when Dad demanded a divorce from Mom? It meant less fighting, less fake smiles and less sleepless nights. My mom.. she'd be happy. That's all I ever wanted for her. Albeit I didn't ponder about the aftermath of the explosion. Getting kicked out and left on the streets. Vulnerability was the only word to define our state. I wanted to protect her and shield her from the world, it felt as if I was taking on her role. It was the least that I could do, though. The years of love and care she had given me and shielding what happened behind the scenes; She deserved the world and even more. I worked two jobs, day and night, no breaks in between. To say that it was exhausting would be an understatement. I still remembered the undeniable pride running through my body when I announced to her that I had saved enough money to rent an apartment. She was dumbfounded; completely stunned. Tears streamed down her cheek for what seemed like forever. All my hard work actually meant _something_.

And somehow, we ended up here.

Being the person that I am, I had an optimistic outlook on the situation. Maybe I felt a tad bitter because I worked _so_ hard for that tiny apartment that I had adored _so_ much, but the bitterness ceased when I saw the glimmer in her eyes. _Hope_. It was the only thing she held onto; her life source. The only source of light in the darkness she was surrounded by. That was the only thing that made me come here.

That hope, that light she always had, led her to a hospital bed. Broken, battered and damaged. All because she was mistaken for me.

My hand was latched on hers, fearing that if I let go, she'd slip away from me. Raggedy breaths escaped from her lips, her gaze soft yet so piercing. There was a pregnant silence between us for a while. I watched the corners of her mouth lift up.

"Lucy," She said. I tilted my head up. "I'm... I'm so proud of you."

I felt the corners of my eyes ting but I shook my head. _No crying, no crying_.

"You've done so much for me throughout the years and I've never felt so happy in my life," Her shaky hand rested gently on my cheek. I instantly leaned into the embrace. "You are my pride... my joy. I wouldn't ask for a better daughter."

The tears tinged my eyes until they come down on their own command. This feeling in the pit of my stomach... what exactly was that feeling? Pity? Rage?... _Vulnerability_? No, _fucking_ _no_. Anything but that. Vulnerability ruled my life for so long and I... I didn't want the feeling to resurface.

Or was it that I couldn't face the fact that my mother could be taken away from me? Unable to revive her from her sickly state? _No, Lucy, stop it. She's still be right here. She wasn't going anywhere_. I wiped the stray tears with my unoccupied hand.

"Can you promise me just one thing, dear?" She asked softly.

I rose an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Please, just... forgive your father." I paused. Even my breathing came to a halt. _How could she, why would she...?_

"Why?" My voice was barely above a whisper. _Forgive_? That word wasn't a part of my vocabulary anymore.

"He isn't a bad man, Lucy. Everyone makes mistakes. He deserves a second chance." She pleaded. "If anything happens to me... I at least want you to have some type of family."

She really wants to drain the life out of me, doesn't she? I barely have any energy as it is and asking me something like this... I just can't. But disappointing my mother was also something I couldn't do. I came up with the best answer I could muster.

"I'll try to." Despite the uncertain answer, her warm smile never seemed to fade. Maybe if I gave her a little hope that I would, she'd be content. That's just how my mother was. Always content no matter the situation she was in.

Her hand tightened against mine suddenly. My eyes immediately flickered to her face, realizing the slight pain taking over her features. Panic washed over me.

"_**HELP! SOMEONE HELP**_!" I shouted. No one was in eyes sight, they'd all left. I watched her bring a thin finger to her lips, shushing me. That horrible sting started to return.

"Sing." She said weakly. I knew what she would want me to sing, a song she used to sing me when I was little. I racked my brain to remember the words and felt relieved when they came back to me.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_," I sang weakly. Her lips curved into an even wider smile, her head nodding along with my singing.

"_You make me happy when skies are gray_." Her lids looked heavy, as if she was having a battle to keep them open. Stray tears fell from my eyes but I didn't stop my singing. She wanted this and I would give her what she wanted.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..._" Her eyes closed fully, her grip on my hand slightly loosening. My silent tears turned into ragged sobs.

"_Please d-don't take my... s-sunshine away_." My hands balled into fists around hers. The lump in my throat never ceased. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad and I couldn't explain it.

"Thank you... _Lucy_." She said with a smile, her grip completely loosening. _**She let go**_.

The pain pounded down on me harder. I threw myself over her body. My mind went completely blank. I felt as if I was screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to save me. To help me. To take me away. I couldn't function. My eyes were blinded from the tears, throat scratchy from my screams, head pounding from the truth of it all. The person who mattered to me the most was taken away from me. The only light that guided me in the dark had officially dimmed. I was _**vulnerable**_.

_I could've tried to save her, I could've tried to heal her, I could've tried to comfort her... I could've.. __**I could've**__..._

I didn't even jump at the sound of the door slamming open, I didn't care to know who had entered. But I already knew.

"Lucy...?" Natsu's voice trailed off, "Is she..?"

I laughed. A dull, empty laugh. I turned to him, nodding my head frantically. No part of me was sane anymore. "Yeah, yeah! She's gone! Isn't it **funny**?"

They all watched me, eyes full of worry. Natsu stepped closer to me. "Lucy, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? **Sorry?!** **You have no reason to be sorry, your ****_majesty_****. I'm nothing but your maid, ****_a low life. I don't need your pity_**_._" My voice was laced with hatred, my bloodshot eyes burning holes into him. His brows furrowed.

"I know how you feel." He stated. I shook my head, the laugh erupting from my throat.

"You... you don't know _shit_," I snarled, "**You haven't worked a fucking day in your life! Everything is handed to you on a silver platter! YOU'VE NEVER HAD ANY WORRIES! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN REJECTED! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN LEFT TO ROT IN THE STREETS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FUCKING ****_FEEL_****!**"

Natsu's head hung low, his bangs creating a dark shadow over his face. When he lifted his head up, the sight I saw slightly shocked me. He was... crying?

"You... you don't know me." He gave me a sad smile and another feeling swirled inside me. _**Guilt**_.

"Just because I live in this castle, doesn't mean I want to. Everything is handed to me willingly, yeah, but I never asked for it. I don't get any real love here. I never even had a real mother to call my own or even a whole family, and you did at some point. I'd be so, so _happy_ if I was you."

He took short, shaky steps toward me. Leaning down, he buried his face into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt. Tears of my own rolled down my cheeks. My fingers found themselves in his soft, pink hair.

"Natsu..." I whispered, his grip on my waist grew tighter.

_**Isn't it strange how it felt comfortable to break down in each others arms?**_

**A/N: I actually felt sad writing this, oh my god. Cliffhangers are like my new secret weapon. Anyway! Love y'all, hope you enjoyed, pce. -Ayame ox**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while, I've kept this on hold for a long time. But I'm back! And I love this chapter so so ****_so MUCH. _****And I hope you do too! So read on! (Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I'm begging you.) Oh, and Happy Halloween! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tale or its characters, duh.**

* * *

**Natsu**

"Lucy, the room is spotless. You can stop now, ya know." I said teasingly.

She glanced at me, then around the room, and nodded. She had been cleaning obsessively lately, ever since Layla died. It was only a few days after that. But, if cleaning was her way of coping, then I wasn't complaining.

"Is your dad coming for the funeral tomorrow?" Another silent nod. I exhaled and glanced at her. Her usually sun-kissed skin was paler than usual, dark crescents rested under her eyes. Her expression emotionless, eyes empty. I hated seeing her this way.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I scratched the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks heat up by the second.

"Oh, I was staring? Sorry..." I apologized. She simply shrugged her shoulders and stood up, brushing herself off. Picking up the rest of the cleaning supplies, she proceeded to the doorway. Before she could leave, I stopped her.

"Lucy," I said gently, fingers ghosting over her arm. She didn't turn back to look at me. "If you're still feeling sad, you know... you know that I'm here for you. The gang too!"

I felt like an eternity before Lucy glanced at me over her shoulder, a small smile etched on her lips. "I'm fine."

She walked out the room quickly after that, leaving me to watch her stroll down the corridor. She must've thought that I couldn't see the desperation in her eyes, it looked as if she was crying for someone to help her.

Lucy said that she was fine, but I knew that she was anything but.

* * *

I plopped myself down on the plush couch in the living room. Gray sat on my right, Gajeel on my left. We were playing Mario Kart, bumping and thumping each other, distracting each other. Gray always ended up being first, me coming in second and Gajeel usually way behind.

"Shit!" Gajeel exclaimed, dropping the Wii controller onto the ground. Gray and I covered our mouths to contain our laughter, but a few giggles slipped out.

"How the hell do you get 8th place four times in a row?" Gray snorted. Gajeel shot him a deadly look but it only made him laugh even more. Sighing in defeat, Gajeel rested his arms behind his head.

"Anyway, how's Bunny Girl been, Natsu?" The mention of Lucy seemed to wipe all the happiness out of me. She wasn't around at the moment, Erza and Levy took her shopping today. Knowing that she's with them, I have no reason to worry.

"Not too well. She's more quieter than usual." I responded.

Gray rose an eyebrow. "Isn't the funeral for Layla tomorrow?"

I nodded and Gajeel flicked my forehead. "You idiot! Of course she's actin' weird, she's burying her mom!"

I winced and rubbed my aching forehead. "I know, I know. But maybe you guys can't see what I see. She looks so out of it all the time and she rarely ever spares me a glance."

Gray patted my back awkwardly, as if he was trying to comfort me. "Dude, girls are always like that. Take it from me, Juvia was like that when her-"

He stopped mid-sentence, his palms covering his mouth. Even that couldn't hide the pink on his cheeks. Gajeel and I smirked. "Since when did you care about Juvia, Gray?"

His eyes flickered from Gajeel to me numerous times before he sighed heavily and started to spill. "I decided to give her a chance."

I made kissy faces at him. "What made you change your mind, _Gray-sama_?"

He cringed at the nickname and Gajeel bursted out laughing. "She's not so bad, you know, when she isn't obsessing over me."

Gajeel and I nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. "Good job, Gray!"

And, weirdly, we all ended up smiling at each other. We continued our game and the day flew by. Lucy, Levy and Erza returned at around six, a handful of bags in each of their hands. Lucy simply waved at us before she went into her room, locking the door behind her. I decided not to bother her for the rest of the night.

Besides, she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

**The Funeral**

Natsu opened an umbrella, holding it over his head. The dull, gray clouds that tainted the sky released icy droplets on the group. Today was the day of Layla Heartfilia's funeral and no one was in good spirits.

Everyone was dressed in black with black umbrellas to match, and tear-stained cheeks. Lucy wasn't too surprised; Her mother always found her way into peoples' hearts. Maybe that was why half of the castle staff was here. Her mother would've been overjoyed, just thinking about how many people came to her funeral.

Her sepia optics scanned the burial ground, looking out for her father. She honestly didn't care if he came or not, but her mother would've wanted her to at least try to forgive him, so she'll try. Only for her.

Lucy felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and suddenly, she was pulled flush against a strong chest. "You'll get wet if you don't have an umbrella." She glanced up to see Natsu, smiling gently at her.

She sighed and gave a slight shrug, but didn't move from him. He was warm and slowly felt herself melt into his touch. Gray, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Gajeel all arrived shortly after, their faces all solemn. Each of them greeted Lucy with a hug.

"Juvia is very sorry for your loss." The blue-haired girl wasn't familiar to Lucy and before she could ask, Gray beat her to it.

"She's my fiancee." He scratched the back of his head, a pink hue staining his cheeks. Lucy smiled at the pair. So, this was the Juvia she'd been hearing about?

"Oh, Luce," Natsu said, "Found your dad yet?"

Lucy shook her head. Almost instantly, she spotted the tall blonde man who resembled her. She froze, air sucked out of her lungs and mind blank. Seeing him again ignited a fire in her that coursed through her bones and left her blood burning. Once they locked eyes, he started walking towards her.

Lucy could've sworn she felt Natsu's hold on her tighten.

The man held an umbrella in his hand, a grin on his face. How could someone smile so brightly at such a sad occasion? "Ah, Lucy, my dear!" He exclaimed.

Lucy stared at him, her visage expressionless. "Hello, father."

Jude's eyes flickered from her to Natsu, his grin growing even wider. "The prince is taking a liking to you, I see."

Natsu gave the man a forced smile, holding out a hand for the man to shake. "We're just close friends, sir," He ignored the quiet snickers of his friends in the background. "But never mind that, how are you doing? Lucy has told me so much about _you_."

Lucy felt a shiver down her back from the sharp edge in Natsu's voice. He knew about Lucy's past and seeing this man with such a shit-eating grin on his face, was probably driving Natsu _insane_.

Jude didn't seem to notice and chuckled. "I'm well. But when I heard about Layla's passing, I was heartbroken."

_Lies_. Lucy gritted her teeth. _Lies_. _Lies_. **_Lies_**.

"And I haven't seen my daughter in years, I saw this as an opportunity to see her again." Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly. Not wanting to continue the conversation, she forced a smile.

"Well, dad," She said sweetly, _too_ sweetly. "It was nice seeing you again. But, I really think it's time to go back to the castle." She laced her fingers with Natsu's and urged him forward.

They didn't see Jude again after that.

* * *

**The Castle**

The usually bustling corridors of the castle were quiet, everything was still. The sun had finally came out after hours of the heavy downpour, and the sun had finally made its appearance. The sunset tonight was a sight to see.

Natsu hadn't seen Lucy since they arrived back home and, honestly, he was sick of her locking herself inside her room. He wanted to watch the sunset with her and maybe, just maybe, he could make her feel better.

He tip-toed to her door, his hand slowly turning the doorknob. He sighed a sigh of relief as the door silently opened, revealing her room. She wasn't there. He realized that the door to the balcony was open. He quickly scurried toward it, greeted by a light breeze.

And there she was. Lucy stood on the railing of the balcony, bare toes curled slightly over the edge, head lifted to the sky, arms stretched outward from either side of her body. The bright hues of the sunset radiated against her skin and brought back the life it had lost. Her soft, blonde tresses trailed gently with the wind. A spaghetti-strap white dress adorned her body and fit her snugly, all in the right places.

Natsu was too stunned to speak. Was it because she simply looked so beautiful? Or because she was in such a weird position?

But the words that Natsu heard, made his whole world freeze.

"_I'm coming home, Mom._"

**Ayeee! That's it! Gotta love cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. This was actually pretty fun or me to write. Well, we will see what happens in the next chapter, guys! Love you all, pce. xoxo**


End file.
